


Ice cream is always a big deal

by highladyofgothamcity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, There is apparently not a tag for periods, but the basic plot is that they suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyofgothamcity/pseuds/highladyofgothamcity
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood was not one to cry easily. Not when their dog had died when she was six, not when they found out their parents were splitting up when she was twelve. So when Alec heard the sobs coming from her bedroom one summer evening, he paused on the way to his own.





	Ice cream is always a big deal

**Author's Note:**

> Alec is seventeen, Jace sixteen, Izzy fourteen. 
> 
> My brother ate the last of the ice cream and I'm sore and want ice cream, so this is just kinda a rant fic because I'm frustrated and needed an outlet other that punching my brother.
> 
> The two week health thing is a course I took and it was stressful as hell, and I feel very sorry for all my friends who did it and showed up to all their summer sports camps and weigh lifting classes.
> 
> Super not edited, sorry for the quality

Isabelle Lightwood was not one to cry easily. Not when their dog had died when she was six, not when they found out their parents were splitting up when she was twelve. So when Alec heard the sobs coming from her bedroom one summer evening, he paused on the way to his own. 

"Izzy? You okay?" Alec cautiously pushed the door open. His fourteen year old sister was laying curled on her bed, dressed in pajamas, despite the fact that it was only five o'clock. 

She didn't throw a shoe at him, which Alec took as a good sign. She did tell him to "get the hell out of my room and let me be miserable alone," which he took as an invitation to sit down on the bed next to her. 

She rolled over and hugged his torso, crying into his shirt. Alec rubbed circles on his sister's back without comment, knowing she would talk when she wanted. 

Sure enough, after a couple minutes she calmed down. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"It's stupid." Izzy huffed as he wiped a tear from her eye. "Nothing that makes you this upset is stupid."

"It's just. Jace ate the last of the ice cream sandwiches. Normally, I'd just yell at him or something. But I'm tired and hormonal and stressed and sore, and my uterus is shedding because surprise I'm not pregnant." She sniffed. "I just really want ice cream."

That made sense. Their school for some reason had decided to offer ninth grade health as a course for summer school, doing a semester's worth of work in two weeks. Izzy was spending seven hours a day coupled up at a desk, on the computer. And that was after volleyball weights in the morning and most days she had a basketball camp after school. A lot of stuff to put on a teenage girl that hadn't even officially started high school yet.

"You know, taking one or two days off practice isn't going to kill your shot at making the volleyball team. Especially if you're in a lot of pain." He pointed out.

"Actually, I'm really lucky. I'm not in very much pain most of the time, just really exhausted. And sore. And stressed from class, which doesn't help."

He hesitated. "Tell you what, I've got a white chocolate kit Kat in my room. I'll split it with you, and when Magnus gets off work in half an hour, I'll text him and ask if he would be willing to drive us to the store. We'll get more ice cream, and some glitter to put on the fan of Jace's room." When the teen got back from baseball practice, he'd undoubtedly turn it on and coverall his belongings in the unremovable substance.

Izzy perked up. "That sounds wonderful." Her eyes narrowed. "Wait Magnus like the hot senior transfer who is in football weights with you? That Magnus? You gave him your number! Finally!"

"Technically, he gave me his number."

"Nevermind that, exchanging numbers is a big deal, why didn't you tell me?" Izzy babled.

Alec rolled his eyes at the abrupt mood change, and tuned out his sister planning his and Magnus' wedding. Instead he quietly thanked the world that he'd been born both a boy, and gay.

**Author's Note:**

> If for some reason you wanna say hi on Tumblr I'm there at highladyofgothamcity


End file.
